


Park Life

by vix_spes



Series: Into The Unknown 'verse [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: As London basks in a heatwave, Bond organises a pack outing.





	Park Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



> Written for the delightful nia_kantorka

It was one of those very rare occasions in London, one of the ones that resulted in people actually being able to say something good about the weather while simultaneously still being able to complain about it. The mercury had shot up midway through June and had, to the delight of the general public and in opposition to what the weather forecasters had been saying, it had actually stayed there. They were now at the beginning of July and James Bond was in his element. He loved this kind of weather, particularly when no-one was shooting at him; it made it far more pleasurable. So, with no missions on the cards for the foreseeable future, Bond was spending quality time with his son.

Now four years old, Andy had started in the reception class of the local prep school the previous September and had taken to it like a duck to water. Indeed, Q had found it highly amusing that – of all the members of their small pack – it had been Bond and Alec (who had invited himself along in his role of honorary uncle) that had been the ones clinging to Andy on his first day of school as opposed to Q, the one who had actually given birth to him!

Q had even been forced to get Tanner to issue an executive order banning every single double-0 and field agent from going anywhere within a one mile radius of the school after Q’s mate and said mate’s pack brother decided that surveillance was necessary to ensure that Andy’s first day went well. Q was then forced to exile Bond to the sofa when he received reports of a blond Alpha offering money to teenagers to do his dirty work for him. Still, Bond settled down eventually once he saw and heard just how much Andy was enjoying himself.

Even so, Bond was relishing the summer holidays and being able to spend time with his pup. He had plans for a holiday abroad towards the end of August, even if he had to drug Q to the gills to get him on a plane but, for the time being, Bond was content to occupy both himself and Andy with the delights of London itself. They had paid a visit to London Zoo, played in the room fountain outside the Southbank Centre and had even been joined by M for a day of watching the cricket at Lords, something that Bond would never have thought a possibility. Then again, Bond had never thought to have a mate or a pup or that he would ever voluntarily offer to scale back the number of missions that he was sent on so it just went to show how things changed.

Today, a trip to Hyde Park was on the cards. Andy had liked the sound of the Serpentine and the playgrounds and Bond had thought it would make for a good pack outing, especially as it was a Friday so there wouldn’t be as many civilians that Bond would be tempted to kill around. Alec had invited himself along as usual so, as Bond rather liked the bloke and he also had to make sure that Q emerged from the cool sanctuary of the Q-branch tunnels sooner rather than later, Bond had invited Tanner and simultaneously issued him with the task of corralling Q; something that was far easier said than done.

Q disliked the heat almost as much as he disliked flying and, as such, for both his comfort and for the benefit of all of the equipment that he and his minions needed, the tunnels that were occupied by Q-branch were the coolest place in MI6. It was thus hardly surprising that Q had all but lived there for the past six days, when the temperatures had been at their highest. Prior to that, he had spent almost every hour he had been home sprawled in front of several industrial sized fans like a piece of limp lettuce. That wasn’t to say that Q was trying to avoid his family, he had been in branch co-ordinating a large-scale mission involving double-0’s 2, 3 and 4. Now that it had been completed successfully, both Q and Tanner had been given three days off and forbidden from entering Vauxhall for the duration. Bond hoped that an afternoon with their pack might ease Q’s irritation at being banned from his own branch and had enlisted Tanner to ensure that Q actually made it to Hyde Park.

(~*~)

Even though Bill Tanner was one of the few people that Q would actually listen to, Bond was still impressed when Andy broke away from his self-appointed task to run Alec ragged with a cry of “Papa!” Lo and behold, Q was walking towards them, crouching down to scoop Andy into his embrace. Even more astonishing was that Q was not only accompanied by Tanner but M as well. Barely pausing for breath, Andy gave enthusiastic greetings to ‘Uncle M’ and ‘Uncle Bill’ before returning to his blow by blow account of his day so far, accompanied by nods, questions and murmurs of assent from his papa as they moved towards Bond. The minute that they were within reach, Bond leaned in to press a kiss to Q’s lips before smacking a noisy kiss to Andy’s cheek, tickling him until he squirmed in Q’s arms calling for one of his uncles to save him.

It was M who came to the rescue, hoisting Andy up into his arms and bearing him off to where Tanner and Alec were assembling makeshift cricket wickets. Pausing to call out to Andy and remind him not to listen to his Uncle Alec’s version of the rules because they didn’t exist, Bond turned his attention back to Q, drawing him further into Bond’s embrace. Q went willingly enough but he did have a grumble as he pressed a kiss to Bond’s jaw.

“I presume that you’re the reason we’re out here? Haven’t you learned by now that the sun doesn’t agree with me?”

“I just thought it would be nice for our pack to spend time together, motley crew that we are. And, if you do happen to get burnt when we go for a swim, then I will happily take it up the onerous task of being your nurse.”

“You just want to get your hands on me.”

“Always.”

Q hummed and pressed another kiss to Bond’s jaw and nestled closer. “Hmm, okay. Have you got food?”

“I have. Even better, Alec went nowhere near it; I stopped at the deli round the corner from home. Your honorary grandmother was there; she slipped some extras in for you.”

“Cannoli?”

Bond snorted with laughter as Q was immediately distracted, making a dive for the cool box of food and emerging with a small covered bowl and a triumphant cry. Bond felt certain parts of his anatomy perk up as Q turned to him with a coy smile that promised so many wonderful things.

“How long do you think the uncles can keep our pup occupied?”

Bond cast a glance over to where M, Alec and Tanner were arguing about the rules while Andy used the three of them as his own personal jungle gym. “I’d say we’ve got at least forty minutes…”

“There’s a secluded copse of trees over there and we have some of that chocolate pudding I like so much…”

“Quartermaster, I do like the way you think.”

“You’ll like it even more when I’m licking this chocolate pudding off your body in a minute although I’m telling you now, if I get sunburnt while we have sex 007, you’re getting a water pistol and nothing else for your next mission.”

“Yes, Sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/274414.html)


End file.
